Humanized Lightning Mcqueen and Francesco Bernoulli for a week
by princessasal70cak30
Summary: Lightning and Francesco turn into humans thanks to Lightning's new friend, Frantirox Erico's invention, but the effects only last a week... Will Francesco rape Lightning, like Lightning thinks? Or will Lightning and Francesco form a relationship? Find out the answers to these questions and more in "Humanized Lightning Mcqueen and Francesco Bernoulli...for a week"!
1. Chapter 1

A Lightning Mcqueen and Francesco Bernoulli story Humanized Lightning and Francesco...for a week Chapter 1: Frantirox Erico's invention Francesco Bernoulli, which is a name many racers knew, one in perticular, Lightning Mcqueen, but unlike all the other racers who knew Francesco's name it wasn't out of fright or out of respect, it was out of something new, it could have been...love? No way, Lightning loved Sally, but one day Lightning's bud, Frantirox Erico built an invention that could turn 2 cars into humans for 1 week, Lightning knew Francesco was in some weird mood, so if Francesco and him turned human, Francesco might try to rape Lightning, but what if Francesco just murdered him? Which would be better? Rape or murder? Lightning would prefer to be murdered by Francesco, then to be raped by Francesco! Francesco drove over to Lightning and said, "Ah, Lightning, have you heard about Frantirox's new invention? I a' have, and I'd love for you and I to use it! Let's go!" He grabs Lightning's front left wheel in his front right wheel and heads over to where Frantirox lived!

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

A Lightning Mcqueen and Francesco Bernoulli story Humanized Lightning and Francesco...for a week Chapter 2: Humanized Lightning and Francesco Once Lightning and Francesco got to where Frantirox lived, Francesco knocked on Frantirox's front door with his front left wheel while still holding Mcqueen's front left wheel with his front right wheel, after a minute, Frantirox opened the door and saw Francesco and Lightning and said, "Hello, you two, come to use my invention?" Francesco said, "Si!" Once Mcqueen, Frantirox and Francesco made it to Frantirox's invention, Frantirox turned on the machine and said, "Okay, just drive through the portal there." Francesco was still holding Mcqueen's front left wheel in his front right wheel he drove through the portal with Mcqueen and he and Lightning got turned into humans... Lightning was about 6'5 with low cut red hair, he had light skin, light blue eyes, he was wearing a red shirt with a lightning bolt and the number 95 on it, he was also wearing red tennis shoes and red shorts, Francesco was about 6'6, with spiky red hair, he had light skin, brown eyes, he was wearing a white shirt with an italian flag and the number 1 on it, he also wore red and white tennis shoes and red shorts.

To be continued 


	3. Chapter 3

A Lightning Mcqueen and Francesco Bernoulli story Humanized Lightning and Francesco...for a week Chapter 3: Lightning's new feelings Lightning looked at Francesco and said, " I hope you know I didn't want to be turned into a human!" Francesco kissed Lightning's cheek and said, "Mi amore, I a' know you love me, why are you a' denying it?" Lightning wiped his cheek with his left hand said, "No, I don't love you! You're acting weirder than ever, Francesco!" Francesco took Lightning's left hand and said, "Come with me, I need to tell you something.." Once Francesco and Lightning get outside of Frantirox's house, Francesco kisses Lightning, Lightning pushes Francesco away and says, "Stop, you are just being fucking gay!" Lightning then ran off to his cozy cone, seeing as how he could probably sleep for the entire week, but that is impossible, Lightning never sleeps for a long time. The next morning Mcqueen woke up to someone knocking on the front door of his cozy cone... Lightning went over to the door opened it and saw Francesco, but wait, why did Lightning see hearts around Francesco? It can't be! It's not possible! Lightning hates Francesco! But now he had feelings for him!

To be continued 


	4. Chapter 4

A Lightning Mcqueen and Francesco Bernoulli story Humanized Lightning and Francesco...for a week Chapter 4: Lightning and Francesco's relationship Francesco looked at Lightning and said, "Mi amore, what's up?" Lightning looked at Francesco and said, "Okay, I think I love you, Francesco..." Francesco kissed Lightning, Lightning kissed Francesco back, Francesco pushed Lightning againist the back wall of Lightning's cozy cone... Lightning didn't want the kiss to end, but that annoying need for oxygen broke the kiss, Lightning looked into Francesco's brown eyes and said, "Francesco, do you want to go out with me?" Francesco said, "Of course I'll go out with you, mi amore!" Lightning said, "Thanks, I love you so much!" Francesco said, "I love you too, mi amore!"

To be continued 


	5. Chapter 5

A Lightning Mcqueen and Francesco Bernoulli story Humanized Lightning and Francesco...for a week Chapter 5: No! It was a dream!  
>Francesco woke up in his cozy cone, Francesco was a car again, he said to himself, "Was a' it a dream?" Francesco left his cozy cone and went to Lightning's cozy cone, knocked on the door, Lightning opened the door, saw Francesco and said, "What is it, Francesco?" Francesco said, "Do you a' love me, Mcqueen?" Lightning looked at Francesco for a minute before saying, "No! I don't love you, Francesco! Now go back to bed!" Lightning shut the door, Francesco sighed and said, "It was a dream..." He went back to his cozy cone and went back to sleep...<p>The end <p>


End file.
